All These Things I Hate Revolve Around Me
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: Christine has to try to prevent Jack's death by living the same day over and over again. A Short 4 chapter story about how i thought Bullet for my Valentine's song could relate to Jack's Death. First Four Brothers Fan Fiction. xX Complete Xx
1. The Beginning of The End

All These Things I Hate Revolve Around Me…

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction Based on the song "All these things I hate by Bullet for my Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brother or anything else besides my main character Christine and any other Character I add in.

Author's Note: This is my First Four Brothers Fan Fiction and I'm not entirely sure how long this will go for, or if anyone will like it. I didnt see anyone who actually did this idea so i thought I would post it. It's just something I thought of when I was thinking about four brothers and then watched the video for all these things I hate. So here it is and lets hope it goes well. Also this will be in my character Christine's POV.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

_Once more ill say goodbye to you,  
Things happen but we don't really know why,  
if it's supposed to be like this why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?  
Oh yeah  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears,  
I'm not feeling this situation,  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide,  
It's the best place to be when your feeling like me_

I sat up and eased my heavy breathing. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and brought my knees to my chest thinking of what happened in my Nightmare. This was the First nightmare I've had in awhile. Well… Since Evelyn first died. I looked at the clock and saw it say 3:35a.m. I slid out of bed quietly so I wouldn't wake jack and went downstairs to get water. Taking a sip I leaned against the sink. I closed my eyes and images of my Nightmare were coming back to me. I quickly opened my eyes and headed upstairs after putting my glass in the sink.

I went into Jack's room and quietly slid back into bed. I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling just thinking things over. "It's just a dream, just a dream…" I said softly. I felt Jack move and he turned to face me. "You alright?" he asked softly as he wrapped his arm around me. "Yeah… I'm fine" I said and turned to snuggle into his chest.

I woke the next morning to some arguing going on downstairs. I didn't know the exact time but I knew it wasn't early. I groaned and lay back down trying to go back to sleep. When that failed I slowly got up. I sighed as I sat with my legs dangling off the bed. I heard a gun shot and my head shot up quickly. "JACK!" I heard bobby yell and I got up quick and ran downstairs. I looked around and saw the door open and Angel and Jerry looking out the door. I looked out the window and saw Bobby shooting at some guys and Jack on the ground. "JACK!" I yelled. When I tried to run out the door Angel grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I yelled. They pushed me inside with them when more continued shooting. I ducked down as the shooting continued. I heard Jack screaming outside for Bobby. I felt tears fall down my face. One of the guys came into the house but bobby shot him, he stumbled outside and then Bobby shot him again. I took this as an opportunity and ran outside without thinking. "Christine!" They called but I wouldn't listen. I ran and slid, dropping to my knees as I landed beside Jack. "Come on jack stay with me, come on please. I need you… I love you…." I said starting to cry more as I held onto his hand and he gripped onto mine.

I looked a bit and saw more fighting. I saw Angel tackle Bobby out of the way of getting hit by the Van, which got hit by Jerry's car. "Bobby!" I yelled and he, including Angel looked over. They rushed over and I moved to let Bobby take my place. He held Jack's face in his hands. Including me, all Jack's brother were around him. Sofi was calling for help.

Blood began to spill from Jack's mouth. Tears poured freely from my eyes. "Jackie…" my voice faded with each letter. The last bit of life died in his eyes and I stared not being able to handle the truth. I laid my head in his chest and just let myself cry, not caring who saw. I looked up with my blurry vision from tears and looked into his eyes once more. I inched my face to his ear and whispered softly. "I Love you Jack Mercer…" I closed my eyes and kissed his lips softly for one last time. I opened my eyes only to sit up in my bed quickly, trying to ease my heavy breathing. I looked to my side to see Jack sleeping soundly and there on the clock it read "3:35a.m."


	2. How To Save a Life

All These Things I Hate Revolve Around Me…

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction Based on the song "All these things I hate by Bullet for my Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brother or anything else besides my main character Christine and any other Character I add in.

Chapter 2: How to Save a Life

I looked around, not knowing what to think or what to do. My throat was dry as if I just came off a rollercoaster. I didn't know what was going on. Was I dreaming again? Is it likely to have the same dream two nights in a row and wake at the same time? I got out of bed quietly and went to the kitchen to get water. I sat at the table trying to think things over. "I thought I heard something" I looked up to see Bobby.

"You alright?" he asked seeing the lost look in my eyes. "Just a nightmare" I said and Bobby sat beside me. "Want to talk?" he asked. Booby, just like rest well… besides Jack, were all like my brothers to me. Under their tough guy exterior, they could help me out a lot. "Not really, Sorry" I said not looking up from my water. Bobby stayed quiet, but I could tell he wanted to say something. "Was it about Evelyn?" he asked and I shook my head no.

Bobby saw the look in my eye and smiled a bit. "Jackie?" he said knowing he was right. "Yeah" I said. "Aw Come on, nothing is going to happen to the fairy" he said standing up. "Why do you call him that knowing he isn't one?" I said partially irritated. "It's fun to tease him, he's my younger brother" Bobby said as I stood. "Nothing will happen to him alright?" he said and I nodded. "Go get some sleep" he said and headed to the TV.

I went upstairs and saw Jack still asleep. I crawled in beside him and snuggled close. I felt Jack stir and he wrapped his arms around me. "You alright?" he asked softly. "Just a nightmare" I said and listened to his heart beat…..

The Next morning I woke to arguing downstairs again. I sat up quick and rushed downstairs. The door was open and jack was no where in sight. "Jack!" I yelled and rushed for the door. I stopped in the doorway when the man shot jack and jack fell to his knees. "Jack!" Bobby yelled coming out with a shotgun. It was happening again… My eyes widened in shock as I realized I was reliving my nightmare for the third time…

A van came with more shooters and Angel pulled me inside. I ducked in the same place as before and Bobby came in ducking after me. "Bobby!!" I heard Jack yell again. "Jack!" bobby called. Again I heard Bobby's name escape Jack's lips. I waited for the same opportunity as last time, when it came I ran to Jack.

Kicking myself for not grabbing my cell, I stayed looking at Jack and talking to him. Not caring, I put pressure on his wound. "Jackie, you need to hold on a little longer" I said. The life from his eyes was slowly fading. I kissed him softly and looked at him. I hate seeing him in pain. It slowly killed me inside. "Bobby!" I called and Bobby, Angel, and Jerry rushed over. Bobby began to talking to jack again. Jack gave a pained look and blood spilt from his mouth; I felt tears fall into the white snow. Jack became still. His eyes became lifeless once again. "No..." I said softly.

I stood up and punched the telephone pole. "You said nothing would happen to him!" I yelled in anger. I knew I shouldn't be like this because Bobby felt the same way I did. "You said…" I spoke softly as I slid down to a sitting position and placed my blood stained hands on my face. "Hey, Come on, Christine look at me" Bobby said. When I opened my eyes I was in Jack's room looking into Jack's eyes as he looked down at me.


	3. Our Time is Running Out

All These Things I Hate Revolve Around Me…

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction Based on the song "All these things I hate by Bullet for my Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brother or anything else besides my main character Christine and any other Character I add in.

Chapter 3: Our time is running out….

"_you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me  
bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it  
our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out"_

"_**Our time is running out" By Muse**_

"You alright?" He asked but I wouldn't speak. Why did he have to keep asking me that?! I sat up slowly and looked at Jack. "You were yelling and shaking" he said. "What time is it?" I asked suddenly. "3:35" he told me and I closed my eyes leaning back. "Hey, Look at me" I remembered those words. I looked at him with tear filled eyes. He took my face into his hands. "Christine" he said softly. "Everything is going to be alright, it was just a dream" he said. "No…no it's not" I said not looking at him.

He gave me a questioning look. "I'm living the same day, over and over. I wake up at 3:35 a.m. every morning, the same thing keeps happening and I can't stop it" I said tears falling. "Christine it's just a nightmare" "No!" I interrupted. "Why don't you believe me?!" I questioned. "Because… it's not possible…" he said. I knew he wouldn't believe me… No one would. Hell I probably wouldn't believe it either.

"I'm getting water" I said and went downstairs. I filled my glass with water and started drinking it. I heard a noise and turned my head to see Jack. I turned back around and continued to drink my water. "Chris..." Jack called me by my nickname. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back onto his chest. Tears filled my eyes knowing he was probably going to die today also. I need to think things out… I needed to keep him from getting killed, and in order to do that… I needed to plan. But exactly how much time I had to fix this… I didn't know.

"I don't know what you're going through… And I don't know what your having nightmares of or what they are doing to you, But I promise you I won't let anything happen to you" he said and I turned to face him. "I'd Die for you…" he said and I closed my eyes. The words stung my heart. "That's what I'm afraid of…" I said as a tear fell and I pushed from his arms gently to go upstairs.

Jack shut his bedroom door behind him when he came in a little afterward. "Are your nightmares about me?" he asked and I nodded keeping my back to him to hide the tears. Jack didn't say anything else… He didn't need to. He knew what my dreams were of. He came behind me and kissed my temple softly and traced down kisses to my jaw line. "I'm not going anywhere" he said whispering softly in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "No… You're not" I said and smiled as I had to look up from the height difference. "Will you wake me in the morning?" I asked in between the kisses he was giving me. "If you want me to" he said and I nodded. "I do" I said and he smiled. "You're hard to wake up though" he said and I laughed a bit. "You'll think of something" I said as I smiled and walked back to bed and got in.

Jack got in next to me and I turned to face him. "I don't want to sleep" I said and Jack laughed as he turned to the clock. "It's 5 minutes to 4" he said and I smiled. "I know, but you don't seem so tired yourself anymore" I said and he just smiled at me like I was crazy. I didn't want to sleep, I was hoping maybe by how I changed how my mornings went it would make the day would change too.

"I know why you don't want to sleep" he said as he pushed some hair behind my ears. I moved my eyes away from his eye contact. "I'll wait for you to wake in the morning I won't go anywhere" he said. "You promise?" I asked. "I promise" he said and I closed my eyes slowly. He kissed my eyelids and wrapped the blankets more closely around us. He ran his fingers through my hair as I heard him sing softly to me. Like he use to when I had nightmares.

I smiled as I fell asleep in his arms praying it would all be changed in the morning.

I stretched a bit the next morning as I slowly opened my eyes. I watched as Jack rolled up a cigarette then he turned to look at me. "I was just about to wake you" he said and I smiled. He put the cigarette behind his ear and came beside me as I dangled my legs over his bedside. I kissed him softly and felt his warm lips kiss me back. Arguing could be heard downstairs and Jack broke the kiss. He sighed and put a hand through his hair.

He stood up to go downstairs and I quickly grabbed his hand. "Ill Be right back" he said kissing me softly and went downstairs. I knew I shouldn't have him go. I heard a gun shot and I looked out the window to see Jack falling to his knees. "JACK!" I screamed loudly and ran downstairs. I ran out the door passed Angel this time and went to jack. He reached the telephone pole and I sat by his side.

"Come on" Bobby grabbed my arm. "No!" I yelled but he continued to pull me. "Bobby!" I heard jack yell. "Jack!" Bobby yelled to him and I leaned my back against the wall blocking everything out. When the three boys ran out I tried to wipe the tears from blurring my vision… But nothing seemed to change it. I used the wall as support to stand and went out the door. Bobby looked up and I knew once again Jack was gone. I shut my eyes and kept them closed tight. "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up" I said softly to myself and opened my eyes. Nothing… There they were still standing in front of me.

Why wasn't it changing, Why wasn't I waking… Was that my last chance and I blew it on a stupid decision to let him go?


	4. What If I Wanted to Break?

All These Things I Hate Revolve Around Me…

A Four Brothers Fan Fiction Based on the song "All these things I hate by Bullet for my Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brother or anything else besides my main character Christine and any other Character I add in.

Chapter 4: What if I wanted to break?

Millions of thoughts ran through my head. The past few days had been torture and I didn't want to deal with anymore of these days, but at the same time… I wish I would wake up looking at the clock that said 3:35 a.m. and started all over. I walked slowly to Bobby. I looked at Jack lying on the ground and knelt beside him and closed my eyes. "I'm Sorry Jackie" I said as I put my hand in his.

"About what?" I heard his voice and quickly opened my eyes to see both of us in his room. I looked around and saw the clock say 3:35 a.m. "Jackie" I questioned as a single tear went down. He gave me a questioning look and then put his hand onto the side of my face, gently wiping away the tear. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Everything" I whispered softly. Jack took me into his arms and held me close. "I'm reliving something every night and I want it to stop!" I said through sobs.

"You should try to sleep" he said soothingly. "I don't think I can…" I said. "I won't leave you" he said and I laid back down. I stared up at the ceiling not being able to sleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to. Jack was soon back asleep and I was left to think of how to fix this nightmare. I gently moved jack's arm from around my waist and quietly got out of bed.

I went to Evelyn's room and opened the door. I poked my head in and a tired looking Bobby looked in my direction. "Christine?" he asked tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "I need to talk to someone" I said as I went into the room and shut the door behind me. "Why don't you talk to Jackie?" he asked. "Because it's about him" I answered. Bobby sighed and moved over for me to sit. When I did sit, he looked at me as in to start talking. "You're not going to believe me" I said. "Try me" he replied and I sighed, starting to explain everything. Bobby gave me this straight and blank expression. When I finished he started laughing. "Its not funny asshole!" I half shouted and hit him.

"Come on Christine you don't really think I'm going to buy that do you?!" Bobby said as he tried to calm his laughter. "Ok fine, just wait, when it all happens today… Your going to be sorry" I said and slammed his door behind me. I went back into Jack's room and went back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the same arguing. I sighed and headed downstairs and sat on the couch next to Jack. Jack kissed my forehead and then I continued to watch them fight. There was an expression on Bobby's face that was like realizing Déjà vu. He looked at me and knew I was telling the truth. I heard the knock of the door and looked. Jack moved from his spot and I reached for his wrist but I wasn't quick enough.

I quickly looked at Bobby and he looked back at me giving the same expression I was giving him. He now knew I was telling the truth. Gun shot was heard from outside. I jumped at the sound. "JACK!" Bobby yelled and I shot up from my spot. Bobby did what he always did, shot at them with a shotgun, and I did what I always do, get held back by angel and then pulled inside. I ducked in the spot I always do and Bobby looked at me when he ducked in his usual spot.

"Bobby!!" we heard Jack yell. I closed my eyes trying not to let the tears fall. "Jack!" bobby yelled back. The same opportunities happened, the same men died, and the same thing once again happened. I was now beside jack along with his brothers. I went from on my knees to sitting flat on the ground, tears flowing freely as blood came from Jack's mouth. Bobby continued to talk to him, tears also flowing. Jack's body went limp and I closed my eyes shut. "Come on, Come on, Come on" I whispered softly to myself.

I thought maybe it was like before and I'd just have to wait a bit. Nothing happened. "Christine" I heard Bobby's voice. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Bobby in front of me. I went into his arms and cried. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you" he whispered softly in my ear as I cried. "Nothing is happening, Nothing… It can't be over… It can't" I cried more. 5 minutes turned to 10, 20 minutes turned to 45 and still I sat by Jack's corpse. Why was this happening?!

I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I looked up to see Bobby. I sighed as I looked back at Jack. "You alright?" he asked. "No, this is all my fault" I said. "No its not" he said sitting beside me. "Yes it is!" I shouted. "I could have stopped it! But no I just wanted to damn well prove it was true. So someone would finally believe me and now I've killed him!" I said and he pulled me into his arms. "You didn't kill him, and I should of believed you, you've never lied to me and I just laughed at you when you were asking for help" he said comforting me.

xXxxXXxxxXXxxXx

I stood at Jack's grave not knowing what to think anymore. Yes the nightmare was finally over… But was it for the best Or the Worst? I felt as it I hadn't even done a damn thing to help… just made it worse. I lost the one guy I truly cared for and the one who cared for me. The one… that I hoped to marry one day, the one I wanted to be with until we died together was gone…

I took in a deep breath and turned to Bobby. "You ready?" I asked. Sighing as well, he nodded. "Yeah lets go" he replied. I took one last long look and started walking back. When I stopped and turned Bobby kept walking. "I love you Jackie" I said and wiped away the single tear. I turned around and continued to walk, Jack's grave getting farther behind me…..

"_Torn apart of the seams _

_Of my dreams turn to tears_

_I'm not feeling this situation_

_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide_

_It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me…"_


End file.
